Timeline of the GHD
Below is the timeline of the Great Horned Dragon Empire. Timeline *'~190 Pre Kahhn (Nierdro)' King Kahhn is born. *'~170 Pre Kahhn' Kahhn first meets Adam Jestico *'~145 Pre Kahhn' Adam Jestico invests military technology and supplies Kahhn for an uprising *'~110 Pre Kahhn' Kahhn's rebellion successfully takes over the previous government of his home nation, and is officially recognized as its own country *'~105 Pre Kahhn' Kahhn forms an alliance with a dictatorship controlled by Ramines Arckas and several smaller nations *'~95 Pre Kahhn' Kahhn's alliance officially declares that they are one nation, and declare war on each of their respective enmies *'~70 Pre Kahhn' Kahhn's empire declares Kahhn the King after Adam Jestico passes away *'~65 Pre Kahhn' The enemies to Kahhn's alliance collapse and surrender; soon there-after Kahhn asks the remaining nations of the world to join his nation peacefully, many do so, and others quickly collapse under economic struggles *'~50 Pre Kahhn' All remaining nations humbly ask to join Kahhn's nation in exchange for economic and military security, Kahhn's one world government is established *'Year 0' Kahhn names his empire the Great Horned Dragon Imperial Federation. Contrary to non GHD beliefs, the Great Horns refer to ancient myths about a nation sounding 7 great horns, one for each nation they conquer, and by the time the seventh horn is sounded, they have peace. *'~1 Post Kahhn' The GHD Empire enters into a war with an Alien Empire *'~10 Post Kahhn' The Alien Empire is utterly destroyed, and the GHD Empire makes a name for themselves in the galaxy, King Kahhn Dies. *'~10 Post Kahhn' The GHD Imperial Federation adopts the Kahhn Articles, and accepts Arterius Arckas as their first Grand Admiral *'~10 Post Kahhn' The Dyno Empire becomes hostile and destroys an exploring warship. Arckas declares war *'~11 Post Kahhn' Arckas annihilates the Dyno Empire, conquering 5 star systems in the process *'~11 Post Kahhn' The Instruments of the Harbingers are first seen orbiting an allied planet, they leave without single shot; on their second sighting they attack the planet of Nierdro, and after destroying a good chunk of the GHD fleet, leave and vanish without a trace, only two of their ships destroyed *'~12 Post Kahhn' Arckas takes a fleet and sets out to find the Instruments of the Harbingers's homeworld, he disappears soon afterwards *'~12 Post Kahhn' Minor Admiral Warner Jestico takes control of the remainder of the search fleet and locates the Instruments of the Harbingers. The Instruments of the Harbingers prove hostile, and the fleet returns to Nierdro where war is officially declared *'~13 Post Kahhn' Gerald Plocts is elected Grand Admiral and begins a war with another alien ampire *'~33 Post Kahhn' Grand Admiral Gerald Plocts is forced to resign, and is replaced by Tyra Jestico, who finishes the war with the alien empire *'~40 Post Kahhn' Tyra Jestico launches a battlefront against the Instruments of the Harbingers in their own territory, establishing military colonies in the area Category:Timeline pages Category:Articles by User:Panthean